Jealousy Games
by WestLove
Summary: Michael sees something that upsets him and turns to the only person he knows will help him. This small action turns into a larger one and Michael and Nikita soon begin making each other jealous, turning everything into one big jealousy game.
1. Chapter 1

**Random POV**

"Another black box gone. I think we're getting better at this," Nikita told Owen with a smile, even thought his back was towards her. She was extremely happy, they were getting really close to taking down Percy and that hell whole he created. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah…uh huh." Owen responded, turning around and Nikita realized a sad look in his eyes. He saw her face change when she saw his, so he turned around again, hoping to avoid the conversation he knew was coming.

"Owen," Nikita wanted to know what was wrong but he still wouldn't turn around so she walked in front of him. "Owen, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Owen, I know you lying. Tell me what's wrong, we can't work together if we can't even be honest with each other." Nikita would not give up until she got an answer.

Owen knew he couldn't hold back any longer, so he looked up and met her eyes. "Nikita I can't do this anymore."

"Owen, what do you-"

"Everyday I always help you with everything, and it's not fair because everyday I'm slowly falling for you, and I can't take it anymore! If we're going to be working together, we need to be together, because I can't take this pain I feel. I mean look at you! You're everything a guy wants! You're nice, but can be super tough! You're the most badass chick I've ever met and I can't help but feel for you. I'm sure any guy who has worked with you at least once, has felt the same way." Owen couldn't believe he just said all that, he has never opened up to anybody before, well he has but that was to Emily who was his girlfriend.

Nikita just looked back at him. She had no idea what to say. Everything he said was true especially the last thing, 'any guy who has worked with you at least once has felt the same way.' She couldn't help but think about Michael, because that was true about him. She knew Michael had feelings for her, but she couldn't wait around forever considering his ass was so loyal to Percy. Then her thoughts wandered to Owen, he was good looking, and he never meant any harm, and he was just completely honest to her about everything. And if being with him meant avenging Daniel's, Emily's, and Alex's parents deaths, then so be it.

Owen had been waiting patiently, he knew she was considering it in her mind, so all he had to do was wait. Then, Nikita looked up at him, smiling, and said, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will be with you if it means continuing getting help from you. But lets take things slow, nothing…well…you know."

Owen was thrilled with the answer, he knew Nikita didn't feel anything but maybe overtime he could show her what an amazing guy he was. He knows she's in love with Michael, but considering he isn't Division, isn't loyal to Percy in any way, and is on her side, he would have a better chance with her. He walked up to her and kissed her, pushing her against the wall. She was resisting it at first, but she remembered needing his help, so she couldn't do anything but give into the kiss.

**Michael's POV**

Ok, this is it. I go to Nikita and tell her I know Alex is the mole. I threaten to tell Division she's the mole if she doesn't find Kasim in 24 hours. I would never betray Nikita like that, but maybe if I make myself seem mad enough, then she will do it.

I finally got there, her loft was closer to my apartment then I thought. I got out of the car and walked up. Reaching the door, I put my hand on the knob, turned, and found it was unlocked. Not very spy like Nikita I laughed to myself. I touched my gun again for reassurance, made myself looked angry, even though I was thrilled inside because I had succeeded in finding her and where she lived. I waited a minute before walking in through the door completely.

As I descended down the tiny flight of stairs, I saw something that made me extremely angry. I couldn't help but let my anger out.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed as I saw her pressed to a wall with Owen kissing her. I was hurt and angry and sad. They released their hold on each other and looked at me, in complete shock. I felt tears starting in my eyes. I didn't want them to see so I made a quick plan to get out of there. I shot my gun around the wall where they were standing, just to scare them enough as I ran out of there, gun in hand.

As I got in the car I could only think of one thing to do. I was completely out of options and I was extremely hurt after seeing Nikita with Owen. I felt bad about calling her a bitch, I guess I did because I felt cheated on even though I'm not with her. But that's my fault. Everything is my fault. If I never left that briefcase in the car, Elizabeth and Haley would be alive today and I wouldn't be feeling hurt. If I agreed to being with Nikita while she was in Division, she would have never met Daniel, Division would have never killed him and she would be here with me, in my arms, and not Owens. I wanted to die, but I knew I couldn't give up, not on Kasim, and definitely not on Nikita. So I did the only thing I could think of, I made my way towards Alex's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I did notice that Michael was out of character, so I'll explain it! He just had a screwed up mind at the time, I mean remember how psycho he was in the beginning of 1.17? Yeah well same thing here, except he saw Nikita and Owen kissing so it really touched his nerves, but I will try to keep him in character, but don't forget how angry he is, so if he is OOC that's why! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I enjoy reading all your thoughts considering this is my first story ****. Oh and one more thing, in this story Nikita has already informed Alex about the whole Michael/Kasim thing. No need for confusion!**

Nikita walked away from Owen to her bed as soon as Michael left. She curled up into a ball, and started to cry. Owen went over and tried to comfort her but she just shook him away. Having Michael walk in at that time, she began thinking about what she had done and why Michael had been there.

**Nikita POV**

As I sat there crying, my mind wandered to Michael, as it usually does when I'm upset, except this time it was really about him. Why was he here? How did he find me? Did he know about Alex? Has he finally realized how evil Percy was? I needed answers, but I didn't know how to get them, so I just stayed there all night, eventually crying myself to sleep, not caring that Owen was completely oblivious to the situation in my head.

**Michael POV**

I sped faster towards Alex's apartment. I needed to do something to solve everything I have caused in my life and in others' lives. When I reached her apartment, I parked my car outside the building. It was 12 am, so most likely she would be asleep, but I couldn't wait any longer. I made my way to her floor and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, I picked the lock and quietly made my way into her apartment, only to find her asleep. Instead of waiting until the morning when she would wake up, I woke her up.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing in my apartment? It's 12:00 at night! You know, some of us need sleep! Not all of us walk are you, Michael." Alex was annoyed that he showed up, but she didn't want to show it too much, considering he probably already know he was bothering her by showing up at this time.

"I need your help. First with something I've wanted to do for years and secondly with Nikita." Alex looked a little shocked when he said Nikita, and he saw her expression so he explained. "Alex, I know you're her mole, and I promise not to turn you in if you help me."

"I…I…I'm not her-"

"No need to play games Alex! I'm not dumb. You should really be more careful about where you answer phone calls. Now help me or I will turn you in, and then you'll be sorry for not helping me." Michael was pleading, but made sure to sound in control, confident that he would get her help.

"Fine Michael, but I'm only doing this for me and Nikita, not you." Alex was completely awake now, sitting up at bed and staring right at Michael, who was still in her room. "Let's go to the kitchen. I'm thirsty."

They made their way towards the kitchen and Michael sat down at the table, as Alex grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Then Alex joined Michael at the table.

"What do you need help with?" Alex asked, especially wanting to know what he wanted help with about Nikita.

"So, after I figured out your call was answered in Nikita's loft, I figured out where it was with some help from Birkhoff, but don't worry, he doesn't know you're the mole. So just about three hours ago I decided to go to Nikita, and I was going to ask for her help with Kasim, yet again, and threaten her with you. But as I walked in I saw her…" it pained Michael to say it because he still felt hurt and cheated on.

"What did you see?" But Michael just looked back at her with the same hurt expression in his eyes. Alex asked him again, "Michael, what did you see? Is everything okay? Is Nikita hurt? What happened?"

"She…she…she was kissing Owen." Then Alex knew, she knew Michael really did feel something more than what he showed for Nikita. She saw sadness, betrayal, anger, and so many more expressions in his face than she had ever seen. This was Michael, Mr. I Never Show Any Emotion So I Don't Care What You Do To Me. She knew she needed to help him.

"I'll help you."

"What?" Michael was still thinking about what he saw just hours before.

"I said I'll help you. I know all about Kasim and what he took from you, Nikita told me. And before I forget, what do you need me to do to help you with Nikita?

"I'll tell you that later, but for now, we're going to get Kasim. Screw Division, we're leaving now, pack your bags." Alex was about to object, saying she should tell Nikita where she was going, but Michael cut her off. "No, we will worry about that later, but for now, go pack. Please Alex. You're the only one who can help me."

"Fine. Give me about thirty minutes and I will meet you down in the car."

They finally made it to the airport, and headed towards their destination of finding Kasim. "This is it," Michael thought, "this is when I will get that son of a bitch and get revenge for my family. I will be able to move on and I can finally be able to go to Nikita, get her for myself, have her in my arms, join her, fight with her, be there for her." Alex and Michael boarded the plane, and before he knew it they were landing. Thanks to some connections Michael has, they were able to track Kasim and kidnap him, with a lot of help from Alex. She was the one who grabbed him, kidnapped him, and brought him back to Michael. But that's when Michael's list of issues in his life just got longer.

**Nikita POV**

As far as Owen knew, I was okay since the night with Michael. But honestly I wasn't. I still did what Owen said, I would kiss him, watch movies with him, eat dinner with him, but whenever I was with him my mind wandered to Michael. Back in Division, when we were both agents, we would do these exact same things that Owen and I were doing right now. But I needed to forget about Michael, he hated me ever since the night he saw me with Owen, and there was nothing I could do about it but try to move on, with someone other than him. Poor Owen though. The more time I spend with him, the more I realize he is falling for me, and falling hard. I feel bad using him just to make my pain go away, but he doesn't know that. I will be with him until I forget about Michael and take down Division.

I was becoming bored. Division hadn't been doing anything exciting, we weren't having any luck with the black boxes and, come to think of it, I haven't heard from Alex in three days. That's not like her, so I decided to call her up. It rang twice before going to voicemail, so I left a message, "Alex, call me as soon as you get this. I need to talk to you, be careful." When I hung up, Owen walked up and placed a gently kiss on my head.

"What's wrong with Alex?" He asked as he pulled me into a small embrace. My face cringed a little, but I was glad he didn't see my face, knowing that it would hurt him.

"She hasn't been communicating with me for three days. I don't know where she is. For her sake, I hope she just got caught up in some of Division's work." I got out of his embrace and made my way towards the bed, laying down and calling it a day, hoping everything was alright, and that the world's problems would end.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's POV  
>I am ready to kill Kasim. He is right here in front of me and all I have to do is pull the trigger. I cocked the gun and got ready to shoot, but then Kasim interrupted my thoughts by speaking.<p>

"Michael, before you kill me, I want you to know something. I didn't put the hit out on your family..."

"Shut up! Don't talk about my family!" Michael screamed. He pressed the gun harder against his temple.

"No, Michael listen! It was Percy. He had me kill your family. He told me we had to sacrifice the lives of a few to save the lives of the many. I eventually realized that Percy wasn't a man of his words, and I broke my ties with Division. So you see, the bastard you have been working for all these years is the man responsible for your family's death. Not me."

"No, you're lying. It can't be." I didn't believe it! He's bluffing! Obviously he doesn't want me to kill him so he has to blame someone for my loved ones deaths. This time my thoughts were interrupted by Alex as she raced through the door into the room I was in with Kasim.

"Michael!" She was practically out of breath, but she managed to speak again. She pointed a finger at Kasim. "Michael, Kasim...he's Division. I was just doing research on him and it turns out he works for Percy. Well he used to, he left. But I thought you should know."

I just stared at her for about fifteen seconds before I looked back towards Kasim. "I don't care if you worked for Percy, you still followed his orders and killed my family!" And with that, I pulled the trigger, ending his life for good.

Random POV  
>Nikita woke up the next morning and checked her phone. She still had no contact from Alex. She decided to call her, she was getting worried. The phone rang a few times before she heard her answer.<p>

"Hey, Nikita." She sounded pretty normal to Nikita. She was glad nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Alex! I've been worried. Where have you been? It's been lonely here." Owen had left last night to go to London and Nikita has been really lonely here without him. She had been enjoying his company, he helped her forgot about...Michael.

"Sorry, I know I haven't been in contact lately but that's because there's this big mission coming up that I need to prep for! They haven't told me what it is yet." Alex knew she had to lie to Nikita because she had promised to help Michael.

"Oh alright, well keep me updated. Bye, Alex, be careful."

"Bye, and I promise to be careful and keep you updated." Alex hung up the phone and turned to Michael.

"What did she say?" Michael asked. He and Alex were waiting to board the plane to go back to the U.S. since they had killed Kasim.

"She was just wondering where I had been and stuff. Telling me to be careful, you know, the usual."

"Yeah, of course."

"So what are we going to do know? I helped you with Kasim and now how do you want me to help you with Nikita?"

"As you know, Nikita and I have a past. And seeing her with Owen...it just...I...it hurt. And now that I killed Kasim, I can move forward and be with her as I promised. And the only way I can think of getting her to be with me after being with Owen is to make her jealous. And I need you to do that." Michael had finally told Alex his plan, but he didn't know what she would think.

"Oh hell no, Michael! It is so obvious that Nikita is in love with you and do you have any idea as to how much she will hate me if she thought I was with you!" Alex knew that being a mole could cause her to do some stupid stuff, but she would never betray Nikita like that. Even if it meant getting her turned in.

"Alex, please. I need to help Nikita now but she won't believe I'm helping unless I'm on your side. And if she's with Owen, wouldn't it be logical for me to pretend to be with you?"

Alex wanted so badly to disagree, but she knew he was right. It would be weird for Michael to join their side with no reason. But if Alex was his reason, then it would be believable. "Fine, Michael. I don't see how I'm always drawn into your plans, but I am. When we get home, we're going to Nikita's house to tell her your on our side...because you want to be with...me. Gosh Michael! This is so weird!"

"I know it is, trust me. It's even weirder for me considering you could be my daughter. But we only need to be in the act when Nikita is around. Other times we just act like normal friends. And when Owen is there we need to step it up a notch. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Just as Alex said that, their private jet came and they boarded. They flew home in silence, only occasionally saying a word or two to each other.

Hours later...

Michael and Alex were walking up to Nikita's door. Alex had texted her that she was coming over with a surprise that she couldn't wait to share.

"So Alex, you understand what we have to do right? We need to act like we are a happy couple and just try to make it seem natural."

"Alright, and don't get all weird when you see her either. No need for suspicion. We're here," Alex told Michael as she walked into Nikita's loft. Her and Michael were holding hands to make the couple thing seem real.

"Nikita! It's Alex! I'm here!" Alex called out.

She saw Nikita sitting at her computer as she walked in and Nikita stood up and turned around. She saw Michael and all of a sudden became confused. Why is Michael here? Has Alex turned me in? Wait, why are they holding hands?

"Umm...Alex, care to explain...this?" Nikita asked Alex and she waved her hands up and down at her and Michael.

"This is my surprise! Michael's on our side now! And...we're a couple!" Michael gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Nikita.  
>"Yes, it's true. She helped me kill Kasim and something happened between us there. It was like, an instant spark. And she helped me realize where I really belong. Not with Percy, or Division, but here. Fighting with her for what she believes."<p>

"Oh ok, Michael. I'm glad Alex could help you see where you truly belong considering I couldn't. Anyways...I have to go shower. I've had a long day. And I'm guessing you two have to be somewhere, a date or something. So, bye!" Nikita walked up to Alex and gave her a hug, and was looking at Michael as she did so. Their eyes met and they had that "eye sex" that tends to happen between them, but Nikita looked away. She released Alex from the hug and led them to the door. "Bye, Alex. Bye, Michael. See you later. And Michael...welcome to the team."

"Thanks," was all Michael responded to Nikita. When they finally left Nikita went and curled herself up into a ball on her bed. She began crying. She couldn't believe it. The only true man she loves was dating her best friend. He listened to something her best friend said and joined them, but he never listened to what Nikita had to say. She doesn't know how long she stayed like that, but it was a while. When she finally pulled herself together, she made a phone call. It rang once before the person answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me, Nikita. When are you coming home? I miss you!"

"Oh hey, Nikki! I knew you couldn't resist your Owen-bear that long! I promise I'll come home soon! I'll take the next flight out of here! I can't wait to see you!"

"Yeah, me too! And I have a surprise!"

"Really? What's the surprise?"

"We have a new member on the team!"

"Who?"

"Michael."


End file.
